totaldramafanfickfandomcom-20200216-history
Dyskusja:Pimp my Wild West/@comment-27884882-20191205113358
Oh... yeah! Co odcinek się "rozpływam" i może zbyt to podkreślam, ale mam ku temu pełne powody. Nie mam się tu serio czego doczepić, jest to styl, który mi bardzo pasuje no i... regularność <3 Wiem, że nie zawsze tak będzie (chociaż trzymam za to kciuki), ale jak jest regularnie to się można świetnie zżyć z postaciami i radość z nowych premier rośnie wykładnikowo! Pogadałem, pogadałem i gadać będę dalej. Polecę dzisiaj wyjątkowo nie kryteriami, a chronologią odcinka (at least spróbuję), bo kryteria są do oceniania, a ja za bardzo oceniać czego nie mam xD So... Początek... Jednym słowem to określę: Grubo. Byłem gotowy oglądać duet hostów cały sezon, a tu widzę, że może mi to nie być dane, smutne ;c Z drugiej strony to jest ciekawe rozwiązanie fabularne i też na pewno dobrze opisane... Wejście Chefa bardzo przyjemnym urozmaiceniem było, haha, nigdy chyba nie widziałem, by ktoś go tak dobrze uchwycił, było kilka dobrych Chrisów, ale Chef'ów? Raczej nie... Tu zrobię osobny punkt Levi'emu. Spodziewałem się i poniekąd wiedziałem, że nie jest on klasycznym zawodnikiem i ma jakieś inne cele. Przewidziałem też, że nie odpadnie klasycznie, a wzorem Luki zniknie jakoś nietypowo. I było to nietypowe! Może będzie tu jeszcze jakiś backstory, może nie, wsm nie trzeba, tak to wygląda już bardzo dobrze. Wydawało się, że Włoch zagrzeje dłużej, a tu takie zaskoczenie... Nie mam poczucia jednak, bywątek był zbyt nagle zerwany, co świadczy o dobrym go poprowadzeniu, szacun. Tęsknota Evci dodała do tego wątku jeszcze trochę smaczku. Niby to taki klasyk, ale tu wyszło świetnie, tymbardziej, że dołożyłeś do tego Wendy pełniącą rolę bardzo ciekawego powiernika/medium/wsparcia czy whatever... Sceny przed zadaniem inne też były... dobre! Black Kitty się rozkręca, a jej walka z Coltem dała mi jakiś taki Izzy vs Chef vibe. Nie sądziłem, że bogobojna domina zrobi się tak ofensywna, ale pasuje to jej. Colt... Kocham za wątek z Candy, która u mnie plusuje coraz bardziej, fajnie się spisal na zadaniu, same plusy. Tu bym jeszcze wspomniał Verę, która mi zaczyna coraz bardziej pasować i zyskiwać moją sympatię, naprawdę jestem ciekaw jak się rozwinie. Poza nią Teddy... Jakoś jemu prowadzisz wątek, rozwijasz go, ale nadal widzę go jako kogoś do quick eliminacji. Osobny punkt na faworytów. Lukas mistrz strategii, Jean Robert mistrz knucia... Moje top 2 <3 Wracając do ludzi to cudownie mi się odczytuje lub dorabia drugie dna różnych wypowiedzi, jak ich nie ma to nawet jeszcze większy plus, że tworzysz coś tak wielodoennego <3 Tym sposobem poczułem jakąś sympatię do Courtney... Dość o ludziach, bo nie chcę tyle miejsca zabrać, będą jeszcze okazje... Zadanie. Przez brak Christophera i Layli trochę straciło w wymiarze wstępu i organizacji, ale nie było ich więc... Gruby sobie ewidentnie z byciem hostem nie radzi, nie ten poziom haryzmy, Chef jako jednorazowe cameo spoko. Same starcia... Niby proste, ale jednak ciekawe dzięki temu vibe'owi Dzikiego Zachodu i też uwagii na to jak różni zawodnicy mogli się wykazać. Naprawdę, każdy jakoś zaznaczyl swoją obecność i to nie tylko formalnie, ale też dał coś unikalnego od siebie. Już wspominałem, że szczególnie podobał mi się Colt. Potem Lukas, ze względów komicznych Black Kitty, potem jeszcze Evelynn i Wendy za side wątek. Wynik zadania to było umiarkowane zdziwienie, to takie bardzo w stylu TD było xd Ale na plus, na plus. Drugie zadanie z rzędu, gdzie zwycięstwo w wyniku niesztampowego twista, awww... Szkoda, że przez to odpadł Remigiusz, so robbed, zaczynałem go lubić. O co chodzi z tą "zdradą" Evelynn... hm... mówiła jedna i zrobiła drugie, czy kartka była sfabrykowana... Skoro może niepotrzebnie mam rozkminę to może się wyjaśni, ba, pewnie się wyjaśni tak czy inaczej. Na zakończenie, ale przed podsumowaniem... Takoda i Neko wkraczają do anty faworytów. Indiańca nigdy nie lubiłem, Neko plusowała, ale już chyba ich wątek mi się nie podoba, napisany dobrze, ale nie mój styl ^^ Podsumowanie! Nic nowego '''10+ '''Liczę i marzę, że utrzymasz tempo <3 Powodzenia!!! '''Faworyci: '''Lukas, Jean Robert, Colt, Courtney, Vera, Evelynn, Black Kitty '''Anty-fav: '''Takoda, Neko, Teddy, Frankie